It's Practically Eye Sex
by Starlight623
Summary: Leonard and Sara's flirtations and glances sometimes leave the Waverider crew feeling uncomfortable. A series based on those more obvious (and sometimes less obvious) Captain Canary moments.
1. Chapter 1

At times, the relationship between Sara and Leonard made the crew uncomfortable. The sparks flew almost immediately and rarely ever cooled down.

As Jax once put it, "I feel like at any moment, a porno is gonna start."

Martin huffed with exasperation, but Kendra agreed. "No, he's right. It's practically eye sex."

Even when the pair weren't a couple, there were still their innuendos and their flirting and, oh for Pete's sake, the eye sex! Those two and the looks they gave each other were just plain foreplay. Yet, for months, nothing was ever acted upon. Despite constantly operating at a slow burn, Sara and Leonard would never make the next step happen.

Sara confided to Kendra once that she was too scared to ever love again. Her feelings had been skewed and scattered in the Pit and no one deserved to be stuck with her. When Kendra mentioned Leonard, Sara instantly blew her off. And that was the last that Kendra brought it up. But one would be blind to not see how Sara looked at Snart.

Mick knew all about Snart's upbringing. All the pain and abuse from his father. Yeah, it would make anyone twitchy about relationships. But Mick saw the way the boss looked at Blondie. And when he mentioned maybe talking to the tiny assassin, Snart told him exactly where he could go and how to get there. So that was the last that Mick brought it up. But any idiot could see there was something there.

In fact, they all saw something was there through the missions they took together...


	2. Pilot, Part 1

The first crew member that was privy to their beginnings wasn't a crew member at all, but the ship herself. As the newly formed team got acquainted with their surroundings, it was Sara and Leonard that found themselves walking together. Leonard tried to make some small talk, but Sara wasn't exactly having it, already catching him staring at her ass once. After Sara called him out on it, Gideon was the only one who caught the look in Leonard's eyes as she walked away. If he wasn't staring at her before, he sure as hell was now.

* * *

After Sara wanted to get a drink (and weird) in the 70s, the look shared between them was a spark. Jax didn't think much of it then, (especially considering his anger about being kidnapped) but when he would look back, he would see the beginnings of their relationship as early as their first time jump. And when Sara mentioned the perfect outfit, one could see the mischief in Leonard's eyes.

* * *

But it was at the bar in St. Roch that likely changed everything. Sara surprised even herself when she asked Leonard to dance, assuming he wouldn't. He didn't seem the type. But the heat in his eyes said more to her than a dance could. She was feeling pretty playful at this point and decided if he was going to stare at her ass, she might as well make it worth his while. Mick couldn't help but grin as he watched them interact. The boss wasn't one for relationships. Hell, he wasn't much for anything fun outside of planning and robberies. But Mick saw the way Snart gawked at the blond and smiled when the boss turned to him, obviously impressed with how badass Sara was proving herself to be. He chuckled as he took another drink of his beer. These two would be fun to watch.

No one caught the irony of the line "'Cause I really love you" as Leonard smashed the beer bottles to assist Sara in their first bar brawl.

* * *

Ray, if he wasn't as depressed as he was, would have seen the look Snart gave to Sara after she convinced them that maybe they could change their fate. Perhaps just admiration for her moxie then, it certainly bloomed into much more. The drawled, "For better or for worse," gave Sara a slight shiver, but she kept it to herself for now. The fate of the world trumped the attraction she found for Captain Cold. Though, it did make her wonder about her type for the "bad ones."


	3. Pilot, Part 2 - Blood Ties

A/N: Super short drabble before things start getting longer and more in depth to those Sara/Leonard moments.

* * *

That bad boy type proved itself once more when Leonard gave her a flirtatious glance before they went to the black market arms auction, declaring those weren't their "kind of people… but they were the next best thing." Carter's insult at Mick and Leonard interrupted any further flirting that moment could've brought, but the moment didn't go unnoticed by Sara… or a few others. Leonard definitely wasn't hiding how his attention turned immediately to the team member just as deadly (if not more) than himself or Mick. The look he gave her actually made her stop planning for a second and begin to return the glance. (Dammit, Carter…) Right around then was when the crew started to feel the tension between the crook and the assassin.

* * *

Even the little things would serve as clues to the destiny of the pair. As Leonard lamented the stupidity of his father still making his way to prison, even after a perfectly executed heist of the emerald, Sara interrupted his pouting. Jax found it amusing (at least then), that Leonard and Sara turned to leave in perfect sync, but he thought it wise to not tell them they looked like professional dancers. It didn't mean much then, but it would later show in their fighting style of always being in step with each other.


	4. Fail-Safe

When the team jumped to the mission in Russia, and Sara mentioned the Bratva, Leonard looked excited at the prospect of working with the Russian criminals. Not to mention the look in his eyes at Sara for suggesting it. Just another level of danger in Sara Lance. Leonard wouldn't admit it then, but admiration was starting to turn into more. Rip saw it for a moment before turning his focus back to the mission, no doubt trying to not think of the trouble these two could make if they got together.

As Sara and Leonard prepared to break their friends out of the gulag (A/N: "this isn't my first prison break" is one of my favorite lines… ever), he couldn't help but realize he was drawn to her.

And while discussing Sara's little "side mission," Leonard's thought just couldn't help but wander to how Sara's clothes fit her.

"Impressive how many weapons you can fit into that outfit." He meant it. Even if that was practically admitting how much he was observing her outfit, among other things.

She knew he was staring at her without even turning around. She could feel the heat of his gaze. She had to keep her concentration on the weaponries in front of her, or she'd turn around and return his look. And that wouldn't do when she needed to be on top of her game for this mission.

He wasn't sure he wanted to focus on the mission. Here was this beautiful, reforming assassin, tough as nails. Really, she covered almost everything on his perfect woman checklist (not that he would ever admit to having one…). But she was going to break the cardinal rule of not taking out one of your own. Leonard might be ruthless, but he prided himself on his code. And this was not ok, especially if taking out Stein would set Sara back on her turnaround from what she used to be.

He wanted to talk to her about it, but she was having none of it and very ready to fight if need be. Fine, if she wasn't going to talk, then Leonard was going to keep an eye on this, on her.

When they arrived at the gulag, Leonard wanted to help her, but his usual snark came out anyway. He didn't mean to be so sarcastic with her, telling her to kill Stein with her bare hands, but he didn't particularly know how to handle this situation, these feelings. It was safer to retreat to his cold persona than to deal with things at the moment.

Same as when he decided to save Mick instead of heading to Stein. He knew Sara could handle it, handle herself, handle anything. The thin line between love and hate seemed to rear its ugly head with her, and he couldn't blame the anger in her voice as she spat the word "crook" at him. Same as he couldn't help the same tone as he called her "assassin." He wouldn't regret saying it, as those would eventually become terms of endearment, but for then, it was all a matter of the heat between them boiling over for a moment.

But when he talked her out of taking the shot that would end Stein's life, a new side was revealed to her.

Her finger was on the trigger. Sara had the shot. She mentally prepared herself for what she needed to do. And then…

"Sara, don't do it."

Leonard broke through her thoughts.

"That's not you anymore." _How did he know? How on earth would he know what she was?_ she wondered. But he was right. It wasn't her. His words, his calm tone in that damn voice of his, the underlying thoughts of what he was saying, all helped her to keep her humanity intact. He saved her just as much as he saved the professor. She didn't know what to say or how to thank him.

Leonard didn't notice the look she sent his way as she told Rip how he helped her through it all, but Rip noticed. He would have smiled at it, if not for the terrible timing of Chronos.


	5. Marooned

Ok, so I added a pinch of headcanon to this chapter. As I was writing, it just came out. I'm hoping you fine folk won't mind. ;-)

* * *

Even when she was being the voice of reason, their expressions were charged. While Snart complained about the torture of watching Ray and Kendra, deflecting his fight with Mick about Star City 2046, Sara teased him, knowing he was trying to convince himself more than anyone. His returned look was equal parts annoyance, attraction, and appreciation that she had the balls to be real with him. No getting around it, he found it all very hot. Sara noticed his "approval", too, and looks they gave each other made Ray and Kendra a little uncomfortable. Never had someone been so glad to be interrupted by a time pirate.

/

But it was Sara and Leonard's time trapped in the frozen engine room that became the jumping off point for their relationship. No one else was present to see their possible dying moment confessions, but it was this time that the pair opened themselves up to each other. Revealed things no one else knew. Admitted feelings that they both previously denied.

Sara told him that she didn't like him, but they both knew that was a lie. That was Sara's defense mechanisms coming into full effect. Leonard knew and he understood completely, as he had the same methods for dealing. Pushing people away, putting up walls, being as alone as possible. But with Sara… why was it so damn different?

The very fact that Leonard gave his coat to Sara meant everything. The fact that she actually cuddled close to him said it all. Neither one was comfortable with closeness, but they gave each other everything they had anyway. They gave each other hope.

Even covered in a thin layer of frost, they clung to each other both physically and emotionally, both surprised that it was happening.

And once the ship was sealed and the doors opened, the pair sat while they waited to thaw out a bit. The silence between them could have been awkward, but it was actually quite comfortable.

Once Sara could move, she gave Leonard a small peck on the lips, a promise of more once they were out of yet another mess.

"Oh, and thanks for the jacket," she said with a smile as she handed it back to him.

"Anytime," he drawled, giving her a genuine smile.

That smile actually stayed on for a bit as he found Raymond and Kendra. The pair was too wrapped up in their own moment to notice Leonard Snart truly smiling at them, otherwise, they would have questioned just what happened in the engine room.

/

Perhaps it was that time huddled together that prompted Leonard to make one of the toughest decisions of his life. Literally between his best friend and his new friends (and just whatever the hell Sara was or was heading towards or whatever), Leonard paused. The whine of the Cold Gun made Sara nervous that whatever they shared in the engine room was for nothing.

That is, until Leonard announced his choice with a quick fire to Mick's new crew. Then all hell broke loose.

After Mick fired on Sara, rage took over for Leonard and he fired a shot in return. He never expected to actually attack Mick like that, but he also never thought that Mick would take the first shot, on anyone on the crew… the team… Sara.

It's what drove him to do everything that followed.

* * *

A/N: I'm hoping no one minds the little kiss I added. The genuine smile was actually in the episode, and always kind of puzzled me. Looked a little more Scofield than Snart to me. lol


	6. Progeny

After leaving Rip at the stockholder's meeting, the look shared between Sara and Leonard was part of their unspoken communication that often came in very handy.

" _I don't like this."_

" _Same."_

" _Keep your eyes open."_

" _I always do."_

They each knew to stay on guard and to have each other's back.

/

Having Mick back on board the ship (even trapped in the brig), the crew was noticeably on edge, not the least of which Leonard.

Sara found him in the cargo bay and gave him the tough love she was the only one with the guts to dish out.

"Don't you think you at least owe him a conversation?"

"We had our conversation while he was Chronos, and he made his feelings about me very clear."

"And what about your feelings?"

"About you?"

He had that look in his eyes again. The one that made Sara's knees go a little weak. And the question caught her off guard for a moment.

That definitely wasn't how the conversation was supposed to go. Why was he bringing that up? Yeah, he was deflecting the conversation, but there was more. For the first time really since meeting, besides the engine room, his manner wasn't flirty or roguish. It was as serious as she'd ever seen him.

But she deflected the question back. "About Mick."

His disappointment at her changing the subject was evident. He wanted to get more from her and she wasn't allowing it at the moment.

He lowered his eyes after rolling them slightly and continued, "I don't have any feelings about Mick."

Sara was still conflicted in her feelings, what with Leonard and the nurse from the 50s, plus the complications of Mick's anger and the missing Per Degaton. She didn't have the energy or focus to deal with another emotionally complicated wreck like her. Though, she certainly would deal with it later.

He argued with her a bit about the Mick situation, but she fell back into the tough love. "So, stop being an ass, and go deal with it."

He allowed himself a quick glance to her ass again as she left and then resumed pouting, knowing that the assassin was right… didn't mean he liked it.

/

There wasn't much time to consider anything, though. Soon enough, the Legends found themselves fighting Tor Degaton's forces. Sara and Leonard fell into an easy pattern of fighting back to back until Sara slipped away as he spoke with Jax. Suddenly he turned to find her held captive by Savage.

How the hell had she managed to get caught by him? It certainly wasn't like her to lose focus like that.

But now his usual mask of indifference slipped. "What do you want?" he growled, Cold Gun pointed at Sara's captor. Anger radiated off of Leonard instead of an icy demeanor.

Once she was free of the psychopath, Leonard took the breath he didn't realize he was holding and happily followed her back to the ship.

The second they were out of the sight of their shipmates, he pressed her to the nearest wall.

"Don't lose focus like that again," he whispered, his forehead barely touching hers. "Please."

She tried to reply, but he put a finger to her lips. "I'm going to stop being an ass and go deal with something now."

And walked away, truly hoping that Mick wouldn't kill him in the next few moments.


	7. Magnificent 8 - Last Refuge - RiverTime

Before leaving for the old west, Jax caught glimpse of the look that Leonard gave to Sara. There was definitely something in his eyes as he watched her roll the gun over her arm and spin it into the holster.

"Don't worry," Leonard drawled. "We're not going to put down roots."

"Yeah, we'll stay out of trouble," Sara agreed.

Jax allowed himself a little chuckle. Between the look and their playful tone, there was no way these two would stay out of trouble.

/

The Legends strolled into Salvation and Jax took a brief moment to laugh at Sara and Leonard walking perfectly in sync with each other… again.

/

As Sara and Kendra rode out to meet Kate, Kendra made the observation, "You know, there's something weird going on with your face."

"What?"

"You're smiling. I didn't know you could do that."

"Well, don't tell anyone my secret."

Sara would give the reason of the simple and pure nature of the wilderness, but Kendra knew better. She saw the interactions between her new best friend and Snart. They were the furthest thing from simple, so she understood why Sara was enjoying the peace of the open air instead of the sometimes claustrophobic walls of the Waverider. But Kendra remembered the conversation they had earlier and said nothing about them, deciding to just keep observing the pair.

* * *

While preparing to abduct baby Leonard, Kendra wanted to laugh at Sara at just how good her acting was concerning their resident thief.

"You're starting to sound like Snart," Kendra observed.

"Ugh," Sara replied, entering the nursery.

"Ok, which one is Snart?"

"Look for the one with horns," Sara deadpanned. But Kendra had lived long enough to see through Sara's performance. She was protesting a little too much.

But when Sara laid eyes on the tiny infant, that demeanor fell and she melted.

"Oh! Look at those cheeks! You're the cutest little baby in the world."

Kendra laughed to herself as Sara handed over baby Snart. This mission just got a whole lot more interesting.

/

After their families were saved, no one found it surprising that Sara and Leonard entered the bridge together from… somewhere. Likely from one of their card games the two had been playing during almost every free moment the team had, when they weren't flirting on the bridge. Neither Jax nor Rip were focused enough to notice them walking in together and chatting about their families, otherwise there likely would have been some teasing grins.

* * *

By the time the team had captured Savage, the pair was definitely cozier than ever. Leonard sat in a jump seat with Sara sitting below him, leaning against him. She gratefully accepted the Scotch from Mick and then proceeded to share the bottle with Leonard, fingers brushing with every pass back and forth.

/

Once the team thought they had brought Savage to justice, the pair decided on a celebratory card game in Sara's room. Leonard was still very suspicious of how things went down, but was always willing to spend time with the blond assassin that was suddenly the most important person on the ship to him.

But the distant banging took Leonard's attention away from the game and any thoughts of Sara.

"Did you hear that?"

Sara grinned the tiniest bit. "Don't try to distract me," she teased. They'd been playing cards for months now, so she knew some of his tactics and distraction was number one on the list.

But Leonard was in full defensive mode. "We need to find somewhere to hide," he firmly stated, slamming down his cards and going to the door to listen.

"Why do we need to find somewhere to hide?" she questioned, suddenly sure this wasn't a ploy.

"Alexa."

It was a simple enough answer, but one that confused her. Who or what was Alexa? For the moment, it didn't matter. His tone was nothing but serious and if he felt they were in danger, then she would follow him to safety. She knew he would protect her.


	8. Destiny

Leonard pulled Sara along the halls to the bridge, where luckily the guards no longer were. He popped open a hidden hatch and almost threw her into it.

The space under the secret door was very small, not really built for 2 adults, but they crammed in anyway. Sara felt her pulse racing, but she wasn't certain if that was from the run to the bridge, or the fact that she was very pressed against Leonard at the moment. She wasn't certain how long they were in there, but she was glad to get out. There was barely a glimmer of light in the space, but she knew what his eyes were doing. _That look_. The look that everyone else rolled their eyes at… the look that would make her weak in the knees now, except that her body was pinned where it was.

Once the sounds of boot steps faded and hadn't returned, Leonard popped open the door.

It was good to get out of there. She couldn't afford to be any more distracted.

"How did you even know that was down there?" she questioned.

"When Rip first recruited us, I made it my business to case every square inch of this tub in the event there was something worth stealing. There wasn't. Let's get out of here." His tone was very frustrated and the lack of his usual casual attitude made her all the more nervous.

"Wait, what about the team?"

"There's nothing more we can do for them."

"You're just gonna leave Mick?"

"If the time masters are half as twisted as Mick said, there's an excellent chance Mick is no longer Mick. Now why aren't we flying yet?"

Sara was shocked. Surely of all the crew members, Leonard would want to save Mick. Besides, the team was still down there. They had to at least try to save them, even if Mick was a lost cause. "Because I'm not going anywhere! And even if we wanted to, we're in a hanger surrounded by an entire armada of timeships."

Leonard was close to the breaking point. Why wasn't she listening to him? Why wouldn't she just escape with him? She was the one that he could definitely save and the one that meant the most to him. Surely she could see that by now. He pushed harder. "It's the Waverider! We've got guns! We can blast our way out!"

"This isn't Bonnie and Clyde. And I'm not going anywhere without the rest of the team."

Desperate times call for desperate measures. Leonard pulled out the Cold Gun and the surprise at hearing its whine and seeing its glow was evident on her face. But he wanted to get her out of there – urgently. "Maybe I didn't make myself clear."

She wasn't buying it. "Don't do that. Don't act like you're that same cold-hearted bastard that I first met. I remember Russia. And _you_ were the one who told me not to kill Stein."

Damn it! Why wasn't she reacting to this? He was putting on his best Captain Cold performance. The cruel voice, the menacing eyes, the damn Cold Gun was pointed at her face! "Yeah, because you seem to have a problem with being a killer. I, however, don't."

And then she stepped towards him, calling his bluff. "Prove it."

He stepped back, stunned by her courage and anger, knowing she had him. He'd never, ever pull that trigger on her and Sara knew it; his tiny retreat the proof. She saw right through him, just as she always did. If he wasn't so angry at her for not listening, he likely would have dropped the gun and kissed her right there.

"Shoot me."

'Son of a bitch, Sara. Just escape with me!' he screamed in his head as they stared each other down. They were both too stubborn to let this go until…

Of all things, a phone rang.

His eyes darted to the right, giving her a second to disarm him if she really wanted to. Instead, she went to answer it. Their heated moment over… for now.

/

After Sara answered the call from Gideon (the timeship itself actually called them on a damn old timey phone), they set out into the hangar. Sara wasn't wrong; they were literally surrounded by other timeships. Ships that could blow them away if they were spotted.

"This is a bad plan," he muttered, Cold Gun at the ready.

"It's Gideon's"

His rolling eyes weren't visible under his goggles. "You're not helping your argument."

"We need to finish putting these on the ships so we can get back to the Waverider."

He followed her around, ready to fire at a moment's notice, as she placed the devices on the enemy ships. This was a crazy plan, but it had to work. Had to.

/

"Just another moment, I'm almost through," Gideon's chipper voice said.

Leonard was sprawled out in front of Sara in the doorway as they waited for the crazy plan to be put into effect. Her head was back, trying to ignore the annoyance at his earlier stunt and now the tapping of his ring.

"Even if this works, we're never going to be able to fly out of here," he complained.

"Well, that's the beauty of having a timeship. We don't have to fly anywhere," she reasoned.

The tapping continued.

Until she couldn't take it anymore. "Can you _stop_ doing that? Why did you start wearing that thing anyways?" She got up and walked away to check things.

He grinned at her. "It's from the first job I ever pulled off with Mick. A Freeport warehouse."

She smiled back. "Aw, you do have a sentimental side."

"It's not a keepsake, it's a reminder," he said, pointing for effect.

She looked at the tablet in front of her to seem indifferent, but she was actually very interested. "Of what?"

He sat up. "That even the best laid plans can go sideways. Spent a lot of time prepping for that heist. Casing the target, memorizing shift changes, and delivery schedules, and then surprise! Turns out they upgraded their security system. We had to bolt. Three weeks of planning and all I have to show for it…"

He wiggled his fingers, especially the one that held the only reward from the heist.

"Was a lousy pinky ring. So sad." She carefully touched his fingers and the ring. She was very torn between being angry with him and just wanting to be with him.

"Considering I'm about to trade my life for nothing, I think I came out ahead."

He was giving her that stare again. Those damn eyes that saw right through her and almost made her forget the mission at hand. She returned the look for a moment until Gideon interrupted. (Dammit, Gideon!)

"The Time Drive is back online."

Sara immediately turned towards the captain's chair. "Strap in."

He gave her a quick look of confidence as the timeship jumped from the hangar and the mission began.

/

After Leonard saved the crew from their cell, Mick, Ray and Rip returned seemingly without Leonard.

"Where's everyone else?" she asked, though there were only 2 others missing. Everyone knew who she meant.

"Uh, Mr. Snart is helping the Professor get situated in the medbay," Rip replied.

Good enough.

/

As the team put the plan together to destroy the Oculus, Leonard stood by and watched the team finally get some balls. It was finally time to make the time bastards pay.

He wandered over to them and leaned on the table. "This is madness… I like it," he said smirking at Sara. She returned a smirk of her own.

The crew was finally getting used to that look, ignored it and continued with their plan.

/

As Leonard walked the halls of the Waverider, he wondered how he would find her. She was obviously mad when he acted like an idiot, but she seemed to have calmed down (at least with him) while they were discussing the time masters control and the plan to destroy it.

He reached her door, surprisingly open, and waved the deck of cards at her.

Sara glanced over at him and then turned away. "Not in the mood," she mumbled.

Ah, so she was a still-angry Sara. "I was going to apologize for pulling a gun on you, but apparently, I was just following a script."

She wouldn't even look at him. "Doesn't make you any less of a jerk."

He paused and sighed. "Guilty." He tried to change the subject. "So, what do we think of Rip's plan?" He tried adding those eyes to the mix, in the hope of winning her over.

She turned to him at the question, ignoring the look to the best of her ability. "Does it matter?" she asked, sitting up. "Apparently everything we're gonna do has already been predetermined by Rip's former bosses."

"It's funny. I've always prided myself on being the guy who doesn't play by the rules. Come to find out, I'm the one being played."

"I don't know. I still feel responsible for everything I've done. And it still keeps me up at night."

"It's the things I _didn't_ do that keep me up at night," he said as he approached her with an obvious purpose.

"What's that?"

He avoided her gaze, hoping for maximum effect. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's being on this ship, traveling through time, started to wonder what the future might hold for me… and you…" He turned to her, putting every ounce of love and sex as possible into his eyes. "…and me and you."

She cocked her head to the side. She was still mad at him and no smolder look was going to get him out of it that easily. "You wanna steal a kiss from me, Leonard? You better be one hell of a thief."

Sara got up and left at that, dropping the gauntlet and daring him to pursue her. She was mad, but she wasn't stupid. She knew (or at least hoped) he would love the challenge.

His look said everything as he watched her leave. 'Oh, game on, assassin. Game on.'

/

"Someone needs to be present to destroy the Oculus. Mick has elected himself," Rip explained.

Leonard took off towards Mick (ignoring the gravity of the situation and the fact that Rip had said "Mick" and not "Mr. Rory") and Sara followed right after. Leonard knocked Mick out and tossed the Cold Gun on top of him.

"Get him outta here," Leonard snapped.

"No," she said, grief in her voice.

"Just do it," he replied. The resignation of what he was doing tinged in his voice. So much for what the future might hold for him and her…

She marched up to him, grabbed his arm and kissed him as hard as she could. It wasn't fair. Their first kiss shouldn't have been so sad, so final.

Just as she was about to pull away, Ray interrupted. "Whoa. Picked a weird time to finally do that!"

Sara and Leonard both spun around.

"Raymond, what the hell are you doing here?" Leonard growled.

"Well, it occurred to me that no one needs to be holding the failsafe as long as some _thing_ is weighing it down." He pulled off a piece of his suit and nudged Leonard aside. "This should do it." He placed the metal on the button and smiled. "I feel like we should run now. I'll get Mick."

Ray picked up the unconscious Mick and Leonard got his Cold Gun.

"I feel like we have a lot to talk about," he said to Sara.

She held out her hand. "At least we have time now."

She pulled on his arm and they all ran out, meeting a very confused Rip and Jax.

"We took care of it!" Leonard shouted. "Let's go!"

The Legends ran back to the ship and took off just in time to watch the very big explosion.

* * *

A/N: So, yeah, I had to tweak Destiny a bit. Hopefully no one minds ;-)


	9. A New Destiny

A/N: Quick epilogue to wrap things up :-)

* * *

After watching the Oculus explode, the team was ready to fall over from exhaustion. Rip told everyone to get some rest, however they wanted. Martin went straight to bed, Mick went straight for the booze. Ray and Jax decided to watch a movie, while Rip went to converse with Gideon. Sara and Leonard naturally gravitated to her room.

She sat on the bed and he leaned against it, very much as they did when they played their last game of cards. The tension was awkward.

"This shouldn't be so difficult," she sighed as she leaned her head back against the wall.

He tossed the deck onto the bed. "We have our best conversations when the cards are out. Let's try that. You deal."

She smiled, knowing he'd have the answer. She dealt the cards and they were quiet for a bit before he spoke.

"So, what shall we talk about?"

Sara shrugged. "Not like much is going on in our lives."

He smirked at her. "Well, there are two avenues we can take. The fact that I told you I wanted a future with you, or the fact that you kissed me. Decisions, decisions."

"Seeing as how you started it, let's talk about that future comment," she said, tossing a card down.

"Fine." He paused, looking for the words. "I've never been one for relationships. Never had the time or the desire, frankly. Money has always been my love. Money and the thrill of the chase. I love the game and I'm very good at it. But since we got on this boat, I've been seeing things a little differently. You, my dear assassin, are probably the first woman that has been able to keep up with me, intellectually, physically, whatever. And that includes my sister, but if you ever tell her, I'll deny it. Still, though. I love the challenge of you, Sara. And I want to explore that more. You know what I am and I know that you won't try to change me. I respect that. And I respect you."

Sara couldn't help but smile. Never would she have suspected those words coming from him, but he was sincere and she was touched.

"Now," he began, looking at her with _those_ eyes. "Shall we talk about that kiss?"

Sara cocked her head, considering her next move. The card game was long over.

"You know, I've always been better with actions than with words." And with that, she grabbed his arm again and kissed him soundly.

Both of them tried to heat up the kiss, but their angle just wasn't right and both pulled away at the same time.

She smirked at him. "So, that's two kisses now that you have not stolen. I have to say, I'm less than impressed with your thieving, Snart."

Leonard's eyes widened. Yes, she definitely kept up with him.

"Well, _Lance_ , if I do it when you're expecting it, then I'm a rotten thief. Which I'm decidedly not."

"Oh, that's your excuse?"

Leonard's eyes widened, but Sara continued. "Tell you what, Captain. You can steal our next kiss, but…"

She leaped from the bed.

"You have to catch me!"

And with that, Sara ran out of the room.

Leonard couldn't help but chuckle and figured this would be fun. He had a few ideas where he'd find her and decided to take his time. Might as well make her squirm a bit while she hid and waited.

He hunted around the ship, slowly. She might be a League trained assassin, but he was a world-class thief. He couldn't stalk her as well, but his cunning mind could figure her out.

Finally he made his way to the cargo bay where they would play cards. He found her standing behind some crates, obviously expecting him to enter through the other door as she wasn't looking behind her. The events of the day were taking their toll as she was almost asleep standing there, lacking focus on what was behind her.

He ducked back through the door and removed his boots, then creeped as quietly as he could behind her.

Leonard quickly grabbed her shoulders and pressed her to the wall, kissing her as passionately as he could with her shock.

It took everything she had to fight her instincts and not flip him over, but she eventually melted into the kiss.

He couldn't help but smirk as she returned his kiss and he boldly began to let his hands wander a bit. She gasped and he took the opportunity to move his lips to her neck.

"So," he asked between kisses to her pulse. "Did I steal this one?"

Sara wanted to have a snappy comeback, something to rival his snark, but she came up empty, instead nodding rapidly.

He backed up a bit, putting his hands on the wall beside each of her shoulders, gazing into her eyes with his heated look. "Now what, assassin?" he whispered.

"Now… now we go back to my quarters. I told you I'm better with actions than with words, and I intend to show you how."

"And that future?"

"My future is yours, Leonard."

He nodded. "So, what did you want to show me?"

She smirked and grabbed his jacket and began to pull him along. "Follow me."

"Gladly, Canary. Gladly."

* * *

End note: Gold stars to those who know the paraphrased Snart quote from a Flash episode (1x16, I think)


End file.
